


Starfighter: ROE Division

by SingingBones



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gen, Gender Identity struggle, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbians, M/M, Non-binary character, Trans Male Character, loosely based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingBones/pseuds/SingingBones
Summary: This fanfic is only very loosely based off the Starfighter Comic. I mostly used the Universe as a jumping-off point. Cain and Abel only show up a little bit, and there’s probably not going to be much sexy-sexy fun times.If you want to read about the Canonical Crew (Cain, Abel, etc) and some Hot Gay Buttfucks™, I respect that, and you should read something else.The story alternates between three Nav-Fighter pairs: One is on the Sleipnir (with Cain and Abel), one is on the Female ship, the Mjolnir, and one is on the ROE division (Reconnaissance on Extraterrestrials) ship.The Slepnir and the existence of a Female ship are canon according to HamletMachine. ROE and any details about the female ship are non-canonical, and my creations. All the main characters are also my own original characters.





	1. Introduction: ROE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starfigther](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408486) by HamletMachine. 



> When I started writing this, the latest page was Chapter 5, Page 58. The information in this comic is as accurate to the canon at this point as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Navigator Nim (task name Cirrus)

_Hi, Ethan,_

_My name is Nim, and my task name is Cirrus. You may not remember me, but we knew each other in the Academy. I was the shy person who wasn’t very good at anything. I wanted to write you this message to thank you for all the support you gave me while we were in the Academy together. You were always so nice to me, even though I’m a horrible navigator. You’re one of the only reasons I was able to make it through training. You’re a very kind, respectful, sympathetic person. I hope you are paired with a Fighter who values those traits as much as I do._

_I think it may be because of all the help I needed from you that I have been assigned to the ROE division. Unfortunately, this means that we won’t be seeing each other for a long time. I thought, if you’d like, we could be Pen Pals until we meet again. If you don’t want to, that’s alright. You don’t need to respond to this._

_How has it been on your station? So far on the ROE station, we have been paired with our Defensives (which are similar to fighters, except there’s no fighting in our division), and the pairs have been familiarized with their ships. Our ships are a little different than the simulations we used in the Academy. They’re bigger, and they’re actually fairly comfortable! Our main mission at ROE is to gain information on other beings, so there’s no need to fit our ships with strong weapons. Instead, the ships are mainly for transportation, and therefore outfitted with living accommodations. They even have beds and bathrooms!_

_We haven’t actually been able to use the ships yet, though. We’re still being trained in how to properly pilot them. They are a bit harder to pilot, because of their size. Our Defensives, meanwhile, are sharpening up their intimidation tactics. This will make them less likely to resort to violence if there is an encounter with a hostile Alien. The ROE division really discourages any sort of fighting, which must feel ironic for the Defensives. Speaking of Defensives, I barely know mine! His task name is Amalthea, and he’s very unfriendly. I barely ever see him, and when I do, he’s quite gruff and unwilling to talk, at least in English. He seems to prefer Russian. Unfortunately, I don’t know much Russian. Would you be able to help me with that?_

_What is it like on your ship? Have you gotten into any battles yet? What is your Fighter like? I’d love to hear all about your experiences, if you want to respond! Of course, you should focus on more important things first. I hope this message gets to you. Feel free to write if you have time!_

_Sincerely, Cirrus_

 

Nim took a deep breath to ease their shaking hands as they sent the message. It had taken them two hours to figure out this short letter, milling over it anxiously over and over, changing and re-arranging the words. Almost a quarter of that time was spent debating if they should send it at all. They missed Ethan (task name Abel), but they worried that Abel didn’t miss them one bit.

Nim had joined the ROE division (Reconnaissance on Extraterrestrials) a week before, leaving them alone, with no Ethan to advocate for them. Speaking for themself had taken some getting used to.

Despite this challenge and the loneliness it came with, Nim was happy to be a part of ROE. They much preferred observing the Colterons to fighting them. They were proud to know that ROE embodied one of the core reasons the Federated Alliance was founded. Its original motto was “Discover and Defend for the Benefit of All”. Over time, especially with the War starting, the “discover” part of that slogan was all but forgotten. ROE was only kept alive because the Commander in Chief agreed to focus all the division’s efforts on the Colterons. And Nim was extremely grateful for that agreement.

The battlefield was far too intense for someone as mentally fragile as they were. Even the Fighters on the Sleipnir would be too intense for them. They had still lept at the opportunity to join the Alliance Academy, though, as it was the only way they could get away from home. Nim was ecstatic when they heard of a division of the Alliance that wouldn’t put them on the front line. They very willingly joined this group of alien observers. ROE was where they belonged, along with everyone else who was too scared to fight.

 


	2. Introduction: Sleipnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: There are usages of transphobic slurs in this chapter.  
> Introducing Fighter Dakoda (task name Fenrir) and Navigator Andrey (task name Gabriel).

“FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!”

Screams and jeers surrounded the two boys. Strikes were dealt, hit after kick after blow. Cain hit hard, but his opponent, a small and skinny boy, was agile enough to dodge him.

“HIT THAT BITCH, CAIN!” Yelled an over-zealous onlooker. Cain swung a fist, but Dakoda ducked, sweeping his leg under Cain. Cain fell onto his chest, but immediately grabbed at Dakoda’s legs. The Fighters screamed wildly as Dakoda flopped onto his back. Cain took his chance, grabbing the boy and punching him repeatedly. Out of his mouth slipped, “Fucking tranny!”

Dakoda tensed. Immediately, he kicked Cain in the chest, sending him sliding across the floor. A piercing rage came into his golden eyes. Dakoda hopped onto Cain, kneeling on his throat to keep him still. The fighter struggled to toss him off, but he wouldn’t move. A flurry of fists began striking Cain. Then, his hands moved down to Cains neck, nails digging into his skin. The crowd’s yells quieted. Dakoda growled as Cain gasped.

“Take it back!” Just as Cain began to go limp, Dakoda felt himself get lifted off of him. He lost his grip and began waving around wildly, trying to get at him. Holding the boy off the ground was his Navigator, a pretty boy who was thin and much taller than him.

“Okay, sparky, that’s enough,” he jeered.

“No! Put me down!” Dakoda screamed, still trying to escape his partner’s grip.

“Lemme rip his mouth off!!” The Nav rolled his eyes before glancing down at Cain.

“Did you call him a tranny?” He scolded. Cain snarled, holding his neck before trying to crawl to his feet.

“You know, that’s pretty rude. It gets this little one very upset.” Dakoda had stopped struggling, simply hanging there, feet not touching the ground. Shaking his head in disappointment, the Navigator began walking out of the room. As he left, one of the other fighters muttered, “Thanks, Gabe.” The Nav mumbled an “mm-hm,” walking out of the Fighter’s Den.

 

 

Gabe dropped Dakoda down on his bed, folding his arms once they were free.

“Really? You fought _Cain_?” He scoffed. Dakoda glared at him.

“He called me a t—!”

“Obviously, or I wouldn’t have had to pry your little claws off his neck.” Gabriel pressed his fingers into his temples.

“Do you _want_ to get us discharged?? I swear to God you’re sabotaging me!” Dakoda looked down at his lap, wiping some blood from his cheek.

“No, but I can’t just let them say that.” With a deep sigh, Gabe ran a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair.

“I know they shouldn’t, but do you really need to _fight_ everyone that does?”

“Yes!” Dakoda stood defensively. “You don’t fucking get it. _You’re not trans_!” Gabe breathed out hard.

“ _Murdering someone_ will not solve discrimination!” Dakoda gaped in shock. He looked down at his bloodied hands. He _had_ tried to kill Cain.

Gabe stepped over to his Fighter, crouching to meet his eye level. “You’re too young to be betting your life on fights, kid,” he scolded. Dakoda continued to stare at his hands, a burning guilt rising in him. Gabe paused before putting a gentle hand on Dakoda’s cheek. He met Gabe’s eyes. This was one of the rare occasions that they were filled with earnest concern.

“You know if you hurt someone that badly again, you’ll get sent home. Even you don’t deserve that. Besides, we need you out here. So just... Try to go easy on those other dickholes, okay?”

Dakoda smiled slightly. “I’ll try.” Gabe smirked widely, smacking his Fighter’s face lightly.

“Good boy.” Dakoda pulled away, scrunching his face in embarrassment, but still smiling. “Now come on, pup,” Gabe called, walking out the door. Dakoda began to follow.

“Where are we going?” He asked. Before he could argue, Gabe grabbed his wrist.

“The med bay,” he smirked. With that, he thrust Dakoda forward, causing him to stumble through the door in front of them, which just so happened to be the door to the medical office.

“Wait, but—”

Gabe waved, smirking widely as the doors slid back closed.

“Byyeeee~”


	3. Introduction: Mjolnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Fighter Isabelle (task name Nix) and Navigator Vanessa (task name Venus).

Vanessa felt her entire body tense. She held herself tightly, looking up to stop tears. How could she have let this happen? How could she have let Terra down like this? Swallowing down her tears, she looked back to Commander Guinan. The calm look on her face soured Vanessa’s sadness. _How are you fine with this_? She wanted to scream. _Do you know how much she meant to me?!_

“Your new Fighter’s task name is Nix. She’s still being briefed. I’ll send her down to meet you later.” Vanessa nodded shakily.

“Again, I’m sorry for your loss. Terra was a good soldier.” Guinan placed a sympathetic hand on Vanessa’s shoulder.

“You can always come talk to me,” she reminded. Vanessa only nodded again before turning and walking out. As the door slid closed behind her, the tears she’d been biting back began to streak down her cheeks.

 

 

_Knock knock knock_

Vanessa sat up, glancing at her dorm’s door. Rubbing her eyes, she realized she’d fallen asleep at some point.

_Knock... knock... knock?_

Remembering that knocking meant you were supposed to open a door, Vanessa got up and did so. Standing outside her dorm was a girl that looked a little younger than Vanessa. She smiled a bit awkwardly.

“Hey, uh, you’re Venus, correct?” She spoke with a slight English accent, which Vanessa found delightful. As a matter of fact, she found every physical trait of her new Fighter very appealing.

The woman was slightly tall and had toned muscles which made just slight indents in her tan, freckled skin. Her chiseled face was framed with long, curly cinnamon hair, and held sharp, emerald eyes. Vanessa smiled slightly, excited to have such an attractive fighter.

“Yes, yes, I am,” she replied smoothly. She leaned against the doorframe, smirking.

“You must be Nix, then. It’s nice to meet you.” Nix relaxed, smiling back more sincerely.

“Thank you. May I come in?” She was looking over Vanessa, trying to see into where she would be living. Vanessa flattened herself against the doorframe to give Nix a path to enter.

“Of course. You can take whichever bed you like, dear.” Nix walked in, looking around at every detail of the room. The dorm was small and, frankly, disappointing, but she didn’t mind. She sat on the bottom bunk, setting her bag down with a sigh.

“Well, it’s certainly dingy in here,” she muttered. Vanessa walked over to her casually.

“Yeah. They aren’t very keen on interior design on these ships,” she jeered. Nix gave a slight laugh.

“So, how long have you been here?” Vanessa leaned on the wall across from her Fighter.

“Not long. About three months, maybe less.” She paused, looking Nix over.

“Are you sure you’re a fighter?”

“Wh–excuse me?” She stammered.

“Sorry, sorry,” Vanessa chuckled. “What I meant is that you’re nicer than most fighters.” Nix folded her arms apprehensively.

“Am I now?” Vanessa got off the wall, leaning over Nix locking eyes with her.

“You definitely are.~” Nix tried not to break eye contact, but she found herself blushing, and looked away. She’d never been approached this forwardly. Satisfied, Vanessa leaned back.

“I’ll let you settle in now,” she said, walking towards the door.

“Let me know if you need me, _chiquita,_ ” she purred. Before Nix could respond, the door whisked shut behind Vanessa.

Despite herself, Nix’s face was red and grinning.


End file.
